I'll Tell You When I Found Her
by keishinigami
Summary: shin told yankumi that he hasn't fallen in love yet and she will be the first to know if ever he has found the girl. [this is my longest fic so far. r&r please!]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Sawada!", I called on him while he was walking alone after school.

"Oi, Yankumi", he said.

"Going home already?", I asked.

"What else?", he told me.

"Where are your friends?"

"Oh well. Having a date with girls somewhere."

"Date. Oh date. Why didn't you join them?"

"I'm not interested."

"Not interested?! You?!", I scoffed upon hearing that.

"You don't believe me?"

"I can't believe that a teenage guy like you is not interested in dating at all."

"Then believe now."

"I'll just pretend.", I teased him.

He didn't say anything and just shrugged.

We weren't talking as we walked. We just stayed silent until we passed by the fields under the overpass. Shin sat and I also did, beside him.

"Hey. Did you have a girlfriend in the past?", I couldn't help asking him after telling me he was not interested in dating at all.

"Nah. Never had any.", he answered me.

"Even one?!", I was shocked with his answer. With Shin's looks, it's very impossible that he didn't have a girlfriend even before.

"Yes. Even one. I told you. I'm not interested with those stuffs.", he said

"Alright. Alright. But hey, do you even like someone?"

"Dammit! I don't bother liking someone."

"What the heck?! Are you telling me now that you want to grow old being single?!"

"Why not?", he uttered, calmly and he seemed like joking.

"You're kidding me fool."

"Oh well. I'll tell you when I found her."

"When?"

"I'm in no hurry.", he stated. He then stood up and continued walking. I followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Two chapters done!**

**Read and review please. Domo arigatou minna! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Upon arriving at my house,

"Hmm, Sawada, do you want to get inside? Have a cup of coffee maybe?", I said.

"No thanks. I have to go now.", he told me.

"You sure?", I asked.

"Yeah.", he replied.

"Well then."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

After walking a few distance away, I called him again because I forgot to tell something.

"Sawada?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to announce this during our class so before I forget it again, I might as well tell you now."

"What's that?", he asked me.

"As you all know, we will be having a school fair next month. And all sections are required to have a dance presentation for the opening so since you're class president, I think you should plan this over."

"Are you kidding?! I'll plan that all alone?!", he exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Of course all of you will! But since it's weekend and you are just the only one who knows about, it would be better if you think of something now instead of starting to plan on Monday with your classmates. Do you get it?"

"Whatever. All I know is that dancing sucks.", he murmured.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing. You still have anything to say?", he asked me.

"Nothing more.", I answered.

"Ok then. Got to go."

"You take care alright?"

"Whatever.", he said to me as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why do we have to dance?", Noda complained

"This is stupid!", Kuma moaned.

"I hate this!", Minami expressed his dissatisfaction with the idea of dancing.

"This whole thing is trash!", Uchi said.

Class 3-D have been practicing their dance number for a week already and all of them were not too happy about it.

"Hey! It's not like that!", I told one student after doing one dance step all wrong.

"Look at her. She acts like she knows it. She dances like a chicken!", Minami told his friends while looking at me.

"She acts so stupid.", Sawada said.

"No Shin-chan. She IS stupid.", said Kuma and they all burst into laughter except Shin.

"Come on. Let's continue practicing so we could go home early.", he said to them.

"Alright, alright. Come on. Let's finish this shit.", they said.

"Ok then. Good job, guys. But for the others, more practice. I hate to see you looking stupid onstage.", I told my students.

"Look who's talking.", Shin whispered to himself.

They finished practicing around 6 pm. It was already 7 then but I'm still in school doing something. When I was about to leave, I saw Sawada all by himself again.

"Whoah! You're still here?", I asked him.

"We played soccer after our dance practice in the playing field", he answered my question.

"But where are the others?"

"I told them that it's ok to leave me alone so they did."

"Oh. I see. Now going home?"

"Should be."

"Come on then! I'm about to go home now."

"Let's go."

We walked a bit of distance then I remembered something.

"Dancing is not your forte isn't it, Sawada?", I said with a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? I hate dancing.", he said.

I laughed again.

"Mind you, you always makes mistakes on the 4th and 5th step.", I told him.

"Ah. Those steps are the hardest part.", he said to me.

"Do you want me to teach it again to you now?"

"No thanks, Yankumi.", he said, while giving me his are-you-serious-look.

"Fine. I may not be a good dancer but still, I can teach those parts you are having trouble with."

"Ok. Ok. It seems like you really are serious into teaching me. Go on. How do I do it?", he asked me finally agreeing with my offer of help.

"The 4th step. It's not like this. I saw you doing that one. That is not the proper way. This is the proper one.", I told him.

I could see from his eyes that he found me so funny doing those but I don't care. He's my student. I wanted him to get the dance steps so he would not look funnier than me when they got to dance onstage on the opening of the fair.

It took us an hour before Shin finally got the steps.

"Whew. That was so tiring.", I said. "But thank God you got it already."

"Yeah. Thanks to you. If you didn't insisted on teaching me, I wouldn't get those.", he told me.

"Good job. But, uh, it's kinda late now. We should already go home."

"Yah. We should. Are you walking?", he asked me.

"No. I don't think it's a good idea to walk on my way home with this time of the night. You too. You should take a bus home."

"Yah. I will.", Sawada said.

"The bus heading ours is here. How about you?"

"It's here.", he said, pointing at the opposite direction.

"Bye then. Take care.", I said.

"Oyasumi.", he told me silently and we both separated ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day of the school fair came.

"And now, it's time for the class 3-D's dance presentation! Let's give them a round of applause!", the vice-principal said.

I wished them good luck as they went onstage.

They began presenting. I observed each one of them.

"_Kuma, he is so funny."_

"_Minami, even though he always says he's not a good dancer, he is!"_

"_Noda, he has potential."_

"_Uchiyama, he's cool."_

Then I set my eyes on Sawada. I couldn't help but giggle. He's smart, but I don't think he could be a good dancer. He kept making mistakes during their performance. But instead of being annoyed, I found him cute.

Their performance ended. They all gathered around me.

"What do you think of our performance, Yankumi?", Kuma asked me.

"Oh. 'Twas great.", I answered them half lying.

It was great because even though they kept on ranting during our practices, it turned out nice. Uh, not that nice actually but still, they did a good job. And they were my students! I should compliment them. Half-lying because most of them still made a lot of mistakes after practicing for a month!

Sawada approached me.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, Sawada. What a jerk! Know what? Instead of being annoyed by you making a lot of mistakes, I actually find you cute!", I teased him.

"Cute.", he muttered. "What a lie."

I heard what he said but didn't say anything. I just smiled.

"Hey Shin, c'mon! Let's change clothes! We're all sweaty.", Noda interrupted.

"Yah, sure. C'mon.", he said.

"Oi, Yankumi! See ya around!", they told me.

"Ok. See ya around too. Nice job, once again.", I replied.

All of them went to the locker room.

"Ei Shin. It seems like you and Yankumi are getting closer and closer everyday.", Uchi teased him.

"Is there something going on between you?", Minami added with a devilish grin.

"Stop pestering me you idiots.", he responded.

"What do you think of her?", Kuma, also with a devilish grin continued provoking him.

"I find her stupid."

"Stupid? Are ye sure with that?", Noda asked.

Shin stood up.

"Where are you going?", Minami asked him.

"I'm going somewhere else. Away from the four of you.", he said. He looked so pissed.

"Shin! Know what? You and Yankumi will make a very good pair!", Noda shouted and then they all laughed so hard.

After Shin had gone, one of the student in class 3-B approached them.

"Hey."

"What do you need from us?", Uchi asked him.

"We have this marriage booth thing. Do you have some suggestions on whom should get 'married'?

"Marriage booth? You idiot. We're all boys here and you're expecting two people to get 'married'? Get off!", Minami told the guy.

"Hey wait!", Kuma said. "I have a very good idea."

A mischievous smile drew from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Shizuka-sensei and I were eating chocolates at the chocolate booth of her class, two of my students drew near us.

"Gotcha Yankumi! You're under arrest!", said one of them.

"Under arrest? What are you talking about?!", I said to them, clueless.

"C'mon! Go with us!", they said as they pulled me away from Shizuka-sensei.

"He – hey! Where are you going to bring me!", I exclaimed.

They brought me at the marriage booth where my students were gathered.

"Oh. I see. You want me to watch two of your classmates getting married, eh?", I told them jokingly.

"No, no, no, Yankumi. How can two guys get married?", Kuma told me.

"Then why am I here?", I asked them.

They all roared with laughter.

"Yankumi! You are the one getting married!", Uchi said.

"Huh? Me? Why? With whom?", I asked them curiously with shock.

"Oh. There they are.", Kuma spoke.

What I saw coming were Shin, Minami, and Noda.

"Yankumi! I want you to meet your groom to be!", Minami mentioned excitedly.

"Sawada?!"

"Yes. You and Shin are going to be married. NOW!", Uchi declared in front of all of the 3-D students.

"All of you! Are you insane?!", I cried out to all of them.

"No, we're not.", Noda uttered calmly.

I looked at Sawada. He doesn't seemed to care.

"Sawada! Aren't you going to speak there?!", I told him angrily.

"What can I do?", he muttered.

"Alright, alright. Let the wedding begin!", Uchi proclaimed in a provoking manner.

I didn't say anything but groaned. _I just have to be a sport. Chill, Kumiko.. This is just a stupid game played by your students. They're crazy._ I said to myself.

I saw Sawada glanced at me and then he laughed silently.

"I now pronounce you man and wife.", a class 3-B student recited.

I sighed. _At last. This whole thing's done._

"He have to kiss Yankumi!", someone from our back shouted.

"Kiss! Kiss!", everyone cheered.

Sawada stood up.

"Crazy.", he said and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Around 4 pm that day, we gather at the school hall for an announcement.

"Ok now, gentlemen, settle down.", Mr. Shirakawa, the principal said after clearing his throat. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone quieted down.

"At the last day of the fair, and that is three days from now, we will be having a ball.", he continued.

"Basketball?", someone in front asked him.

_Stupid kid! _He whispered. "Of course not! A ball. A party where you, gentlemen, ask a girl for a date and you bring them there. It is where you –", he was about to finish his sentence when someone interrupted him.

"Ok principal sir! Of course WE know what a ball is! We will be having a ball then what?!"

"That's it! We will be having a ball on the last day so I am expecting all of you to participate in the upcoming event.", he said with dreamy eyes.

After the announcement, the boys began planning excitedly on who're the girls they are going to ask to the ball.

"I think I'm going to ask the girl we met at the bar last Friday!", Uchi told his pals.

"The red-haired one?", Kuma asked.

"Yes. You're right!"

"Me? I'll ask Keiko!", Kuma said.

"And I'll ask Inoue, Keiko's best friend!", Noda informed them.

"How about me? Any suggestion?", Minami asked the guys.

"I think it would be nice if you invite Yuki!", Uchi suggested.

"How about you Shin? Who are you going to invite to the ball?", they asked him.

"Me? I'll just invite my sister.", he told them.

"You're sister?! Are you kidding us?", they said.

Shin just shrugged.

"Just ask Yankumi!", they said to him with a big grin.

"Yankumi?! What the heck?! It would be better if I'll just invite my sister to this ball thing."

"Dammit! Don't you wanna have fun?!", Noda questioned him.

Shin shrugged again, unable to say anything.

_If I'll invite Yankumi, that's what you call stupidity. _He said to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think it was better if it's Shin I put in the first person rather than Yankumi. Anyway, too late.**

**This is my last chapter and the longest one. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. If not, it's still ok. :D**

**Feel free to tell me your comments, suggestions, and violent reactions.**

**I'll be glad to hear from you. :))**

**And yeah. Thanks to midnite-silver for his/her review. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The day of the ball came.

Noda, Minami, Kuma , Uchi, and their dates were sitting on one of the school benches when Shin arrived.

"Shin?! Where is your sister?", they asked him.

"She can't come.", he replied.

"So you mean you don't have a date?!", Kuma asked.

"Exactly."

"Tsk. You really are Shin Sawada. The guy who doesn't bother with girls.", Uchi said.

"Anyway, Shin, meet our dates…", Noda told him and they introduced their dates to him.

* * *

It was past six when I arrived with Mr. Shinohara. I was really glad he was my date that night. I remembered very well how he ended up being my date for the ball.

_flashback_

I was at a bar that time with him, Shizuka-sensei, and Miss Kawashima, the school nurse. The two women were very enthusiastic in finding a date for the ball. They told me that they wanted Mr. Shinohara to be their date so badly. I also told them that I, too, wanted him as my date. We considered it as a competition between the three of us.

"Hey, Mr. Shinohara?", Shizuka-sensei got his attention first.

"Yes?", he replied.

"Can you be my date at the ball?", she asked him while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh, Mr. Shinohara?", Ms. Kawashima got his attention second.

"Yes?", he replied.

"Didn't you know that Ms. Shizuka already have a date at the school ball?", she lied.

"What did you say?!", Shizuka-sensei asked Ms. Kawashima angrily.

They were so angry at each other that they didn't even notice that I already took my move.

"Mr. Shinohara?"

"Yes, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Can you be my date at the ball?"

"Sure.", he answered without second thought.

The two of them stopped quarreling after hearing Mr. Shinohara's reply.

"What?!", they asked as their eyes went big.

"Didn't you hear that? Mr. Shinohara will be my date at the ball!", I told them.

"Bu – but – Mr. Shinohara –", the two of them said.

I flashed them my biggest grin as they looked at me with jealousy.

And that was the story. Mr. Shinohara and I entered the school hall. It was very well decorated.

"Wow.", I can't help but be amazed.

"Wonderful.", Mr. Shinohara told me with a smile.

I looked for Shizuka-sensei and Ms. Kawashima around the hall to teased them but I couldn't see the two. I saw Shin and his peers instead.

"Mr. Shinohara, do you mind if we go there?", I said, pointing at Shin and his friends' direction.

"It's ok Yamaguchi-sensei. Let's go there.", he said.

We walked to where they were.

"Hey, Yankumi! You look so pretty with your dress, huh?", my students teased me.

I answered it with a small laugh. "Enjoying the night?", I asked.

"Yes, we are.", they replied.

"Very well. See you around!", I told my students.

I could see that all the people were having fun that night. I left Mr. Shinohara for a while to go to the bathroom. After, I saw Shin sitting on a bench alone.

"Hey. Why are you here? Don't you wanna have fun inside?", I asked as I approached him.

"I'm more enjoying the night here outside.", he said to me.

"Mind if I join you for a while?", I said to him.

"Sure. Take a seat.", he told me.

Then suddenly, I saw the lights inside the school hall dimmed and a love song was played.

"Yankumi?", he asked.

"What?", I replied.

"May I dance with you?"

I blushed. If I said yes, this will be my very first dance. Yes. First dance.

"May I?", he asked once again.

"Su – sure.", I said.

He stood up, reached for my hands and I stood up also.

We started to dance.

We were silent for about a couple of minutes when suddenly, he asked something to me.

"Yankumi?"

"Yes?"

"Remember last month? When we walked on our way home together? When I told you that my pals were on a date? And then you asked me if I had a girlfriend before and I told you I never had any? Then you asked me why and I answered I'm not interested with those things?"

I laughed softly and answered, "Yes. I remember it very well."

"And then I said that I'll tell you when I already found the girl?"

"Have you found her?", I asked happily.

"Uh. I think so.", he said.

"You think so? Are you not sure about it?"

"Well… I had this different feeling when she taught me how to dance."

"Different feeling? How different?"

"I was happy then."

"Oh! Then you must be in love!"

"And when I was married to her on a marriage booth thing before, I didn't even bother to say anything against it."

"Come again? Did you say marriage booth?!"

"Yes. Marriage booth."

"Oh. Like what happened to ours?"

He didn't answer. He continued what he is saying instead.

"When I saw her with someone else, I can't help but be jealous."

"Jealousy! A sign of being in love!", I said.

"And when I asked her to dance with me just a while ago, something inside me jumped with joy."

"Oh. So you mean she's here?"

"Yes. She's here. She's very near in fact."

I looked around.

"Where?"

He looked at my eyes.

"You don't have to look very far…

…She is just in front of me." :)

**---THE END---**


End file.
